


Reenacting

by maa_fuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Fumaken gave us prompt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, it's rude if we don't make the best use of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Kento reenacting their recent photoshoot at home.





	Reenacting

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is originally written as a gift for my wonderful friend, and she said it's okay for me to share it with the world, so here I am sharing it with you~

Fuma is watching the TV when he hears the bathroom door being shut closed. He only glances to see if Kento will join him on the coach or not, and he is. 

"What are you watching?" Kento asks.

"No idea" Fuma shrugs.

"No idea? What do you mean no idea?" Kento looks at his boyfriend with a judging look. Probably judging how Fuma can stare at the TV for 30 minutes straight and still don't give a single damn for what actually shown there.

"I'm just turning the TV on because it's too quiet here" Fuma lazily explained.

Kento still looking at him with that look, but still he says, "Well, whatever you say then"

He decides to end the conversation there, and then pick up his phone from the table in front of them, opening twitter and scrolling down the screen.

A few minutes later Fuma feels the coach shifted and he looks up to see Kento already walking to the direction of the bedroom. Fuma let him be, but considering his option to follow Kento to the bed and sleep, even though he is still so full of energy and he honestly doesn't think he will find any sleep before 3 or 4 am. 

But a minute later, Fuma hears the door of their bedroom being open and closed again.

"I thought you want to go to bed already?" Fuma says. No answer from Kento, but the older boy is clearly making his way to go back sitting next to Fuma.

"Say, are you up for something fun?" Kento smiles and Fuma can smell something suspicious.

"What do you mean with something fun?" Fuma asks, and it only broaden the smile on Kento's face.

Still no answer from Kento. All he did is just taking Fuma's hand and guide him to sit on the dining chair. "Sit down here" he says, and then he walks away towards one of the drawers on their kitchenette and rummaging what's inside.

"What you mean with something fun is eating ice cream at freaking midnight?" Fuma asks.

"Oh, it's better than that" Kento looks up and smile to Fuma. That moment Kento seems to finally found what he's looking for. He walks back to Fuma while hiding the thing he found on his back.

Fuma tries to look what it is but then when Kento get closer he got distracted. He raises his eyebrow when instead of sitting on one of the empty chairs, Kento sit on the table in front of him. His feets rest on the empty space left on the chair Fuma is sitting on, his legs widely open.

"What are you doing?" Fuma asks skeptically.

"Reenacting" Kento shrugs.

Now Fuma is trying hard to remember did he ever have Kento as his late night desserts like this before or not. But it doesn't even take him 5 seconds to remember that no, he is sure he never have Kento sitting so invitingly like this in front of him.

"Reenacting what?" Fuma asks eventually.

Kento rolls his eyes before he answers, "Reenacting our photoshoot from last month. They finally released the picture today. You really don't remember?"

It takes a while for Fuma to finally hears a click inside his head and remember everything.

"Oh, God! Seriously Kento? Why you have to bring this up when I already successfully forget about it??" Fuma whines, and Kento laughs. He is not angry at all because he knows why Fuma wants to forget it.

"You know how much this making me looked like mess after that, right? I don't want to remember this each time I'm having a photoshoot for that magazine!" he ends his whines with impressive pout.

"Oh, really? So you don't want me then?" Kento says, still laughing as he takes one of his legs from Fuma's chair down, acting like he is going to go if Fuma doesn't want him.

Fuma grabs Kento's leg, stopping him, and he says, "What? No! I'm questioning your sanity, but that doesn't mean I don't want it".

Kento smiles in his little victory. "Then be my guest" he says.

"You have no fucking idea how much I wanted to fuck you right there in front of the staffs" Fuma says in almost whisper before he grabs Kento's shirt and yanked him down to kiss him.

Thinking about finally having Kento like this after enduring so much during the photoshoot makes him work up a bit more than he likes to admit. The kiss turns sloppier in a moment and Fuma's hands sneak immediately under Kento's shirt, caressing his back like he is mapping for his brain to remember it even though he is 100% sure he knows by heart every inch of Nakajima Kento's body.

Kento doesn't seem he can take his hand off from Fuma either. Kissing Fuma with lot of tongue while his hands can't stop moving around on Fuma's shoulders. When he finally thinks it's time to step up the game a bit, he moves his hand to messing Fuma's soft hair up, grab and pull it hard, earning a low growl from Fuma. They part from each other when they seriously can't keep the kissing going without making one of them die because of the lack of oxygen.

"You know... this is not gonna end nice... for you, if you... really wanna do it on... a very hard wooden table" Fuma, still out of his breath, trying to warn Kento of what's coming.

"I know... It's okay... I'm not gonna break... Besides... I've been stashing all these lube bottles in... every drawer... Because I've always been wanting... You... In every corner of this house" Kento says, equally out of breath.

Fuma's drop his jaw at Kento's honesty, but seeing the red shade on his cheek, he thinks it's probably the cutest confession Fuma ever heard from Kento.

Feeling not so good with Fuma looking at him like that because of his honesty, Kento kisses him again to distract him. He doesn't need reservation to make it messy immediately. After a few tongues, he guides one of Fuma's hands to where he put the lube on the table behind his back. When Fuma grabs the bottle he unconsciously move forward along with his chair. Seems like the thought of what's coming makes Fuma's body act on its own.

Kento eventually feels uncomfortable with the position they are in now. He suddenly takes his ass from the table and sits on Fuma's lap without breaking their kiss during the movement. Fuma seems content with the new position too. And it doesn't take too long for Kento to finally move on Fuma's lap. Earning him an appreciative sound from the younger's mouth when he grinds him slowly. 

"Should have known it since long ago... that you got it in you" Fuma says, still out of breath after the hot messy kissing session.

"Got what?" Kento replies.

"A skill to be a lap dancer" Fuma says with his playboy smile.

"Oh, you know nothing about that yet" Kento smiles teasingly.

Even before Fuma can say something back, Kento already move again. He starts with another slow grind while he smiles with his eyes watching Fuma erotically. He then licks his lower lip and bite it. Fuma can feel the need in his body becoming more uncontrollable just because Kento freaking bit his lip. And as if he can read what Fuma thinks about that little act, he says, "I can stand up, turn around and do another moves, but that way you can't see this" he smiles knowingly, and bite his lip once again.

That little act pulls the last trigger in Fuma's body, and he waits no longer to make it serious. He starts with another sloppy kiss, and Kento fuels him with grinding him gradually harder. When oxygen becomes problem again, Kento takes a deep breath before he finally moves to Fuma's side to kiss his cheek. Tracing Fuma's skin with his lips while Fuma sneaking a hand under his shirt and start mapping his back again.

Kento looks up again. This time he looks straight to Fuma's eyes. He takes Fuma's hand from his back and guide it to the front of his shirt, making Fuma grab the tip of it and silently asking him to take his clothes off for him. Fuma can't get any happier than having more access to Kento's body, so he gladly take it off for him.

"I see now that you also have a hidden skill to be a stripper" Fuma says, teasing. But Kento only clicking his tongue in annoyance. 

"I can do the proper lap dance and be your personal professional stripper next time, but right now just stop talking so we can finally get to the business" Kento says in serious tone. He is not joking after all, he really needs Fuma to finally do the things before his body explode with the overflown needs growing slowly but steadily inside him.

Fuma giving his victorious smile to Kento and he takes his shirt off too to finally stepping up the game. Kento continues his moves on Fuma’s lap, and he lets out a very erotic sound when he feels that Fuma is now fully hard down there. They kiss again, messy and wet. Kento can smell the scent of Fuma’s shampoo, it smells strawberry, and strangely enough it makes him hard even more.

Once again Kento guides Fuma's hand, this time to the back pocket of his pants. When Fuma finally found what Kento has inside his pocket he breaks the kiss and raise his eyebrow to the condom on his hand and then to Kento, looking unimpressed. “What? I want you, of course I came to you all prepared” Kento defends himself.

Fuma just laughs and continue the kiss again. As the kiss get sloppier, they decide it’s finally time to take the rest of their clothes off. All that left are just Fuma’s boxer shorts and Kento’s jogging pants. But getting out from those clothes are easier to be said than done with the way they can’t seem to stop devouring each others’ mouths. It takes two tries for Kento until he can successfully stand up to make it easier for Fuma to take his pants off for him, and they almost fell from the chairs when Fuma tries to lift his butt to get out from his boxer, but he lost his balance and almost make the chair fall back down. In the end they laugh and stop the kissing for a while so Fuma can get off from his pants.

Kento hands Fuma the lube he left on the table when Kento moved from the table to Fuma’s lap earlier. Fuma takes it and open the cap right away to pour a generous amount of it to cover his fingers thoroughly. While his boyfriend busy with lubing his fingers, Kento takes the condom Fuma left on the table before they take off their pants. He opens the wrap and wait until Fuma finish with his fingers. 

“I don’t want to waste any second” he says, explaining why he is making Fuma wear it now instead of waiting until Fuma finish preparing him later.

After Kento help Fuma wearing it, Fuma takes his face with his clean hand and guide him for another kiss. His lubed hand is now grabbing Kento’s ass, moving closer to his entrance. The coldness of the thing makes Kento shiver involuntarily. But Fuma doesn’t wait for Kento to get used to the coldness because he immediately starts circling the rim of his entrance and then he slowly inserts his index finger to it.

When he feels Fuma’s finger inside him, Kento lets out a low moan on Fuma’s mouth, and Fuma chases his tongue right away when he feels Kento’s mouth opening slightly. Their kiss turns sloppy again and Fuma decides to insert another fingers, preparing him carefully while trying to pleasure Kento at the same time. 

Fuma has three fingers inside Kento when he finally reach that spot that make Kento moans louder and shivers violently. He touches the spot again just to make Kento scream his name in that filthy way. “Fuma… Enough…” Kento says, sounding so out of breath.

His only reply is just another deep kiss for Kento before he finally takes his fingers out from Kento’s body. Fuma takes his time to look at Kento’s face in front of him. He is covered in sweat, his hair messy, but he looks so good and erotic, especially with his beautiful eyes and plump-shiny red lips from all the kiss they done tonight. Fuma doesn’t know where is it coming from, but out of the blue he says, “I love you”.

The honesty in his words surprised him a bit, but Kento just bites his lower lip again and smile, looking so foolishly in love with the way how Fuma can make him feel like the happiest person in the universe with only those three words he rarely say.

Fuma can’t help but return the smile, equally looking stupidly in love. He then grabs Kento’s thigh, silently asking him to stand a bit so he can position himself in front Kento’s entrance. “Ready?” Fuma asks, and Kento nods.

They kiss again when Fuma slowly enters Kento. They can feel how Kento’s body trying to resist Fuma’s dick that obviously different from those three fingers that entered his body earlier. But Kento just kiss Fuma and lowering himself until he finally bottomed out and sit on Fuma’s lap again. They break the kiss for oxygen, and now they both are shivering violently.

When Kento feels that his breath is slightly going back to normal again, he rolls his hip slowly. Fuma lets out a low moan in return when he can feel the little pleasure from this act. But it’s not enough and he wants more of it, so Fuma taking over the control and thrust deep into Kento, making Kento stop doing what he did earlier and just let himself bounce on Fuma’s lap for a while because he suddenly losing his breath again and can’t see straight anymore with the pleasure of feeling Fuma coming in and out inside him.

After a while Kento seems to finally gaining his self control again. He lifts himself a bit only to meet Fuma’s thrust again a moment after. With Kento now finally building the rhythm together with Fuma, they finally found the position where Fuma’s dick can thrust straight to Kento’s prostate. The perfect rhythm they just built alter again, but Fuma’s dick still continuously thrust deep in Kento, reaching that spot in every thrusts. 

Kento feels like a mess and his own dick is painfully hard by now, he doesn’t think he can hold it any longer, but he can’t say anything to tell Fuma that he needs his hand on him right now. All he can do is just moaning loudly while Fuma sucks his lower lip hard. His hands grab Fuma’s shoulder harshly and he is sure he accidentally scratch him a bit, or maybe more than just a bit. 

Before Kento can even say anything, he feels Fuma’s thrust becoming more uncontrollable than before and Fuma breaks the kiss again. He sounds so out of breath and Kento knows Fuma is close too. Kento intentionally tighten the muscle down there and Fuma swears, “Fuck! Too tight!”

It only takes a few more thrusts after that for Fuma to finally see white and come hard into the condom. Kento can feel Fuma pulsating inside him. He is a mess himself, but he strokes Fuma’s cheek and kiss his parting lips sweetly while Fuma empty himself in the condom. When Fuma finally come back to himself and open his eyes again, his eyes meet Kento’s right away and he doesn’t need words to understand what his partner wants.

Kento feels Fuma lift him up and take himself out from his body. He still can’t say anything so he whines when he feels the sudden emptiness inside him. But Fuma just shush him before he lifts Kento and make him sit on the table again. Kento looks at him wondering what he wants to do now, but Fuma left no room for Kento to ask anything as he meets Kento’s mouth again for a loving kiss, making Kento lay back slowly on the wooden table. 

Fuma’s fingers that still covered in lube, and probably sweat, reaching for Kento’s thigh, and lift his leg, making him open his legs wide again. He waste no time to enter two fingers at the same time inside Kento, and Kento’s already painfully hard erection is twitching in excitement, but he hold himself with all the strength he has left so he can feel more than just end everything now. But then Fuma moves from Kento’s mouth to his ear and he whispers with that low filthy tone, “Let me see you come”.

He then bites Kento’s ear before he gets down to Kento neck. He bites and suck it hard until it left a mark. Kento can feel himself leaking and in the middle of everything that’s going on right now Kento somehow still manage to think that isn’t it weird starting the foreplay now when they are actually on the main dish? But he can’t say any of it to Fuma because the pleasure is too much he barely can maintain his sanity. 

Kento feels Fuma’s mouth going further down and now it reaches his nipple. Fuma licks and circling it with his tongue, before he goes down even further down and finally do what he intended to do since the beginning. 

The moment Kento feels Fuma’s mouth closing on his dick and suck him hard right away, he jolts, making Fuma’s fingers inside him graze his prostate again. He is sure he can see white already, but he manages to give Fuma’s mouth a few thrusts before he can’t think anymore and lost himself in Fuma’s mouth. When Fuma feels Kento’s dick twitches inside his mouth, he backs off a bit so he won’t gag. He gulps down all the liquids coming from Kento, and licks him when he’s done. Fuma gives Kento a last lick on his tip and making Kento whines because he always feels hypersensitive after his come.

Fuma takes his fingers out from Kento and moves up to kiss him again, letting him taste his own cum. It’s so dirty Kento doesn’t think he would allow Fuma do this when he is sane. But they are in postcoital state, they are out of their minds, so Kento see no reason to not kiss Fuma back and meet his tongue, tasting his own sperm inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

“You should know, I might want another session in a few hour. Can you do that for me?” Fuma says when they break the kiss. 

Kento looks at him questioningly, but Fuma only glances at his own dick, silently telling Kento that their late foreplay has made him excited again. Kento lifts his head a bit to see what Fuma wants him to see, and then he laughs at him and he smacks Fuma’s head. But Fuma returns it with a sweet stroke on Kento’s head, and a loving kiss on his forehead.

Kento looks like he is stupidly in love again, but it’s not Fuma if he’s not talking, “I think it’s worth it. I don’t mind thinking about it every time we have photoshoot with them” Fuma laughs and he continues.

“And you know what, we should’ve talk about your fantasy sooner, if such a sex will follow right after that. And oh, be glad I persisted on buying this big dining table. If we go with your choice, that table would probably break down in pieces right now.”

Kento opens his mouth in disbelief. His face is in a shade of dark red. He knows he shouldn’t have talk about that to Fuma, but knowing that his boyfriend is a big bully for years never make him learn. He shoves Fuma so he can get up, and he run away to the direction of their bedroom. But Fuma just laughs at him. He follows Kento to the bedroom and join him on the bed. He still can’t really stop his laugh but he hugs Kento from behind and kiss his cheek sweetly while ignoring the pout on his boyfriend’s mouth.


End file.
